leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KazMx/9
Noobish question Hey, wanted to know if it's possible to get mails, or messages everytime someone answers (replies) in, for example, "comments" in champs, items, background. Thank you very much. Obliterion 01:55, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :You will get an e-mail if a page your following(in the bottom of the page you want to follow, click on "follow", if it says "following", well it means you are already following it) gets edited, I'm not sure if you get it too with comments. You have to get this enabled, you can do it by going to your preferences, on the tab "following" tick the options needed. Sam 3010 06:12, December 30, 2010 (UTC) CRS issues Not sure how often you check your talk page, but the CRS isn't displaying the champion pictures and links. Not sure what exactly is wrong with it. By modifying the links to a standard ci | Name from cib | Name allows it to show up, however they are unorganized. Soupppo 05:26, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up, the issue has been solved. - KazMx (Message me! ) 09:32, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Yeah I'm very sorry. I tried everything to undo what I did. I will not do anything like that again. :( Updating Recent Wiki Activity News... Is that something only you can do? Is it is, could you update it a little? It's been a while since I got promoted to RB, and Moderator. Happy New Year, and Holidays. What ever happened to the Moderator group changes? I would nominate myself for Admin, but there are four already. Or rather 3 and D3, who I just can't wait to meet. -.- Random rambling over. Sam 3010 05:19, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :I guess I can promote you, but give me a few days, until I get back this is a Blackberry. - KazMx (Message me! ) 01:08, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks, see you around. Sam 3010 04:06, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, for the promotion,tho I don't understand. Am I an Admin, or just got my moderator powers for real (as they didn't work before)?.Sam 3010 04:22, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Why don't you Ctrl+F5 to see your user name in a new color. - KazMx (Message me! ) 04:25, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :::WOOOOOT!Sam 3010 04:27, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Just wanted to say thanks for this awesome Wiki! Ive spent countless hours looking at all my favorite champs and the trivia always makes me happy! Thank you! Templates Hi KazMx, could you please tell me how to create templates for edits ? Thanks for the help. - Anannoyingtroll 06:45, January 3, 2011 (UTC)Anannoyingtroll Thanks Thanks for the welcome and all your hard work! --Kungming2 23:54, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Um, Idk I was just wondering how to change Nashor and Dragon since their stats have changed Anannoyingtroll 06:58, January 4, 2011 (UTC)anannoyingtroll Templates Glad you like the little thing I did :D --Madness ❧ talk 09:56, January 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure how to deal with a vandal but the guy with this IP address is systematically deleting pages and replacing them with silly sentences (vandals are bad people to ban from the wiki) :' s 01:38, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks I droped the banhammer on him. - KazMx (Message me! ) 02:04, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Onoes, you droped the banhammer on me =( Onoes, 65.49.2.16 Soupppo 02:28, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Onoes, don't ban me again, i took such a long twenty seconds to come back ='( I need a little bit of help I am fairly new to the wiki and I need some help with something I broke, here on the wiki. I changed Evaine LeBlanc's name to Emilia LeBlanc (after a slipup with me changing her name to Emelia), as that is the name used in the JoJ and in her preview and since then her champion square on her page has stopped working. While her name was Emelia I created a page called File:EmeliaLeBlancSquare.png and made a redirect to LeBlancSquare.png however that did not work and now I am lost. If you could could you fix that for me, I feel so ashamed. NeonSpotlight 23:52, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :Don't worry, it is fixed. When you want to correct a mistake you have done, just go into the page's history, and click "Undo" in your edit.Sam 3010 00:04, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks Sam. - KazMx (Message me! ) 00:19, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I just wanted to say Thanks for the Wiki. It's very useful and getting better every day. =) Vyrolan 04:59, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello, first article questions! Hi there: I've created my first article (http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/True_Damage) and wanted to hear some suggestions about it, also I would like to learn how to insert the little images that are used when referring to champions or skills. Can you help me =)? Nekrocow 18:57, January 11, 2011 (UTC) * Barging in here sorry. I've already edited the page to have more links and the "little images". Nekrocow, check out the page now and click to edit. You'll see mine as examples. Remember it's a wiki so you can click edit on any page just to figure out how to do something. Happy editing. Vyrolan 19:07, January 11, 2011 (UTC) * Thanks a lot =D! However, I have a problem: the icons for the "little images" appear as puzzle pieces for me http://img842.imageshack.us/img842/7089/noidea.jpg Do you know why that happens =S? Nekrocow 21:25, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :This happens because you have the Rich Text Editing enabled, and this mode isn't really compatible with our wiki. To disable it you have to access your Preferences>Editing and make sure that the option " Enable Rich Text Editing" is NOT'''ticked. After doing this you won't see those puzzles. ''Sam 3010'' 00:56, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually those puzzle icons are there to prevent parser from running while you are using rich text editing mode. If you hover your mouse over the icon it will show you the template/parsed info that is supposed to be in its place (at least for me it does so). But as others said, you're better off using source code formatting mode. --AntiZig 22:40, February 4, 2011 (UTC) incorrect JoJ theorycraft Hey Kaz, i cant leave a comment on the JoJ theorycrafting page, but i had something i need to tell you. magma chamber will be inside the same mountain that the Institute of War is placed in. Kalamanda i dont believe has been placed on the map, but it certainly isnt an underground city inside the leagues mountain. the references to kalamanda in the JoJ i believe are actually for a new map/game mode of resource control, much like arathi basin in WoW if you played that at all, where you capture certain points and must hold them to gain resources. it would fit with the suppose massive amount of resources that are found in kalamanda, as well as the need to state that the area has massive resources in the JoJ. also lore wise, magma chamber already exists, kalamanda hasnt been turned into an arena yet tl;dr magma chamber isnt kalamanda, they are totally different. *Sounds reasonable to me, however it is still a considerable possibility... would like some RIOT Words on that, tbh. 'D3Reap3R: [[User_talk:D3Reap3R|''European Emissary]] 23:47, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Ultimates Table Hello, I'm really bad at handling tables as may have noticed by now. Is there a way you can change the Ultimate's Table so I can edit it (Its style, border color, etc.) without changing every single cell. To format it like the champion's table on the page Champion. ''Sam 3010'' 21:14, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Just Wondering Yeah, I was just wondering if every time someone edits something I recently edited, will I always get an email telling me about it? StuffGoesBoom 17:24, January 16, 2011 (UTC) New Project? Check this link out. What do you think about it? Would it work if we ask the wiki's community to help out? ''Sam 3010'' 23:12, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Can you help me pls? Hi. Can you pls help me. Could you pls delete the images that were added from my account. You see i have a stupid little brother who is a real pain in the ass. He accesed my laptop while I went away and my wiki account was still online. So thanks to my brother it became laggy and these images were uploded and I could not delete them. Can you pls delete them? wwecom. V1.0.0.109 Vandalism Just an FYI, 69.31.103.251, 76.10.163.30, 68.62.10.207 were blocked for 1 day, each one participated in a barrage of edits intended to vandalize the page. Likely trying to make undoing / rolling back difficult. Feel free to change the block as you see fit. Usiar 01:31, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :Ok thanks. - '''KazMx (Message me! ) 01:44, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello Kaz, I am sorry but I have ruined the Champion page on accident , could you please fix it? I will not attempt to add stuff again. Please remove my sysop tools Hey Kaz, I'd like you to remove my sysop tools. I am no longer active, and you don't need me. This wiki has become something great, and can thrive with a group of admins more dedicated to the game and the wiki than I am. Thanks, and please leave me will rollback rights in case I ever come across vandalism here in the future. Ajraddatz 04:51, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Vyrolan Moderato He has got all 5 signs required. Sam 3010 19:50, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :Kaz, we need to do somethig about the Moderator position, all of their features aren't working yet. What do we have to do to fix that? Sam 3010 01:54, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Kungming2, has become a Rollback USer, also can you grant Vyrolan with added Rollback rights while the Moderator GRoup receives its update?. Sam 3010 19:52, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Done, Vyrolan already was both. - KazMx (Message me! ) 23:09, February 6, 2011 (UTC)